Prometo no volverlo a hacer
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: Sasuke ha cometido una falta para con Naruto, ahora el rubito se encuentra algo triste ¿Qué tanto podrá hacer el Uchiha para arreglar la situación? .::SasuNaru::. lemon...lean onegai n.n


Crazy/tenshi: ohayo n.n, ni Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son obra de kishimoto –sama, ahora si disfruten del fic n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Prometo no volverlo a hacer**

El viento soplaba suavemente aquel día, la noche ya iba a caer por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba observando el atardecer desde la cabeza de Yondaime.

Sus hermosos ojos azules los tenía fijos en el espectáculo de colores que se presentaba ante él, de manera que si alguien lo estuviese observando el primer pensamiento que tendría sería…

"_Es como observar el atardecer en el mar…"_

El morocho se fue acercando hasta ubicarse al lado del ojiazul, su mirada reflejaba algo de preocupación y hasta cierto punto culpabilidad, por el contrario el joven rubio parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida hacia el frente. Cansado del inusual mutismo por parte del rubio el morocho se decidió a romper aquel incomodo silencio

- dobe… escucha se que estas enojado per…

- no es necesario que me des explicaciones teme – corto el portador de kyubi al Uchiha

- eh?... se que no debo, pero quiero hacerlo así que no me andes interrumpiendo usuratonkachi – contesto algo molesto el portador del sharingan

Naruto agacho un poco su rubia cabecita escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo mostrándose algo triste, aunque la acción no duro mucho puesto que al instante volvía a levantar el rostro con una sonrisa bastante despreocupada

- en verdad no es necesario… – bostezo un poco y luego retomo la palabra – ah…estoy un poco cansado nos veremos en casa teme – deposito un pequeño beso en la pálida mejilla para luego desaparecer

- ahhh…aún esta triste, pero ya sé como alegrarlo – musito mostrando una de sus sonrisas pervertidas made in Uchiha

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto se encontraba de camino a su cocina cuando el recuerdo de lo acontecido al mediodía le dio de lleno, reflejando en sus ojos nuevamente la tristeza de hace unos minutos, detuvo su paso y encamino nuevamente, pero esta vez en dirección al baño, desde hacía tres meses que se encontraba viviendo en la mansión Uchiha a petición de Sasuke, aunque bueno en realidad lo obligo pero ya que no es como si eso lo incomodara.

Una vez en el baño comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, se metió en la ducha graduando la temperatura del agua hasta que la sintió perfecta se coloco bajo ella y se dejo relajar sintiendo sus músculos destensarse y relajarse de manera reconfortante, siguió disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones para luego acabar con el baño y dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke únicamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando se encontraba frente a su armario para sacar su pijama sintió como era tomado de la cintura, por un momento se asustó pero luego se relajo al reconocer al dueño de aquellos labios que besaban dulcemente la piel expuesta de su cuello, sonrió al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta para posar sus labios suavemente en los de su koi en un corto beso

- Teme…en verdad no te preocupes yo…

- Iie usuratonkachi, se que fue mi error, pero te traje esto en forma de disculpa – hablo al tiempo que mostraba al kitsune el papel que traía en la mano, sonrió al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos a su rubito

- Sasuke en verdad esto es para mi – pregunto incrédulo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del otro – yai! Sasu-chan arigato gozaimasu…Ai shiteru

- También te amo mi kitsune – beso suavemente los rosaditos labios - prometo que lo de hoy no volverá a repetirse

El kitsune tan sólo sonrió antes de comenzar a besar a su koi, juntando sus labios suavemente al principio, rozándose provocativamente para comenzar a devorar la boca del otro, a lo que Sasuke no tardo en reaccionar tomando firmemente a su zorrito por la cintura mientras que este rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos

El beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado, mordiendo, Sasuke, suavemente el labio inferior el zorrito quien gustoso abrió los labios para dar paso a la experta lengua del Uchiha, comenzando a rozarse entre ellas, sintiendo aquel tibio pedazo de carne jugar con el propio, entremezclando la saliva en un exquisito baile, pronto la intensidad comenzó a menguar volviendo a ser el dulce roce del principio

Sasuke comenzó a descender entre besos de los labios del rubio hasta su dorado cuello, lamiendo, chupando, besando y mordiendo aquella zona a su entero gusto, Naruto sólo podía suspirar y gemir quedamente ante las caricias impartidas por su koi, el Uchiha lentamente fue dirigiéndose hasta la cama donde recostó al ojiazul, la sangre comenzó a hervirle al ver a aquella deliciosa criatura sonrojada y con la respiración agitada, sin mucha ceremonia se despojo rápidamente de sus ropas para empezar a besar el bien formado pecho del rubio, lamiendo en círculos y mordiendo de cuando en cuando uno de sus pezones hasta dejarlo duro, haciendo lo mismo con el otro dejándolo en igual condición, el rubito se dedicaba a acariciar el cuerpo del morocho al mismo tiempo que emitía deliciosos gemidos por las placentera caricias recibidas

El Uchiha fue bajando por el abdomen del kitsune hasta detenerse a jugar un poco en el ombligo de éste, le encantaba oír gemir y suspirar a su Naruto, era música para sus oídos, siguió bajando hasta toparse con la toalla que aún envolvía al ojiazul, aunque esta no tardo en desaparecer para que Sasuke siguiera recorriendo aquel delicioso cuerpo con su cadenciosa lengua

Se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar el cuerpo del zorrito, al mismo tiempo que fijaba su atención en la palpitante erección del rubio, la verdad es que él también se encontraba ardiendo pero no podía evitar la necesidad de beber un poco más del cuerpo de Naruto, se acerco al falo de Naru para depositar un beso en la punta de éste consiguiendo un temblor de ansiedad y excitación por parte de Naruto, comenzó a lamer toda la longitud de manera lujuriosa, chupando paulatinamente al principio, para luego ir aumentado la velocidad al mismo tiempo que movía su lengua de manera circular alrededor del miembro

- mmmm ahh Sasu…Sasuke – el zorrito se iba a correr cuando Sasuke paro de golpe, recibiendo una mirada de insatisfacción por parte del blondo, el Uchiha le sonrió antes de voltearlo y ponerlo en cuatro para comenzar a lamer aquel rosado orificio, delineando el contorno de éste…

- ahhhhh…kami mmmm – excitando de sobremanera a su koi, quien soltó un grito de placer al sentirse penetrado por la cálida lengua de Sasuke, quien golosa y lujuriosamente lamía y penetraba en aquel delicioso orificio, cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente preparado empezó a penetrar el en kitsune que gemía entre el placer y el dolor mezclados, Sasuke sentía que se iba a correr en ese mismo instante al sentir la calidez y estreches del rubio envolver su palpitante miembro, comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio para luego empezar con unas fuertes y profundas estocadas cegado por el placer que sentía, en una de las estocadas más profundas logro tocar un punto que nublo al blondo de placer

- ahhhh…Sasu…ke dame ahí, ahh dame otra vez ahí…

El portador del sharingan memorizo el lugar de mayor placer de su zorrito para comenzar a embestir cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido. Naru sintió morir de placer al sentir aquel delicioso pedazo de carne caliente entrar y salir de él.

Sasuke comenzó a masturbar el olvidado miembro del blondo al sentir llegar el clímax, solo basto una embestida más antes de que Naruto se corriera en la mano de Sasuke, apretando deliciosamente su miembro a causa del riquísimo orgasmo que protagonizaba haciendo al morocho correrse en su interior en un placentero orgasmo, el Uchiha se dejo caer sobre el rubito tratando ambos de recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, Sasuke salio delicadamente del interior de su koi para luego atraerlo hacia si abrazándolo por la cintura

- Ai shiteru kawaii kitsune – musito besando dulcemente al zorrito, tapándolos a ambos con una sabana

- Ai shiteru Sasu-chan- sonrió el ojiazul - arigato gozaimasu por el regalo – poso un corto beso en el pecho del Uchiha recostandose en él

- No hay por que darlas, lamento haber destruido tu dotación para un mes de ramen, se que regresar cabreado de la oficina de la vieja borracha no es excusa – el rubio sonrió medio adormilado a las palabras de su koi – **Prometo no volverlo a hacer - ** beso por ultima vez los cabellos del rubito que ahora yacía dormido en su pecho…

- Aunque si las reconciliaciones son así quizá debería romper mi promesa – musito para sí el Uchiha al tiempo que sonreía maliciosamente observando el cupón para una dotación de dos meses de ramen que momentos antes había entregado a kitsune, ahora yacía olvidado frente al armario de la habitación – hmp si definitivamente deberé romper mi promesa – sonrió pervertidamente el moreno con la vista fija en el rubito que tranquilamente descansaba sobre él…

Vaya y pensar que hace unos instantes _prometió no volverlo a hacer…_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Crazy: okas bueno aquí otro corto jejejeje n.n

Tenshi: esperamos que sea de su agrado, aunque bueno jejeje no sabemos si este fic esta del asco, ya que se nos ocurrió a mitad de una clase de topografía XD

Crazy: gracias también a todas las personas que nos dejaron reviews en el fic pasado, nos alientan a seguir escribiendo nuestras locuras XD

Tenshi: dejen sus reviews, quejas amenazas de muerte, saludos…

Crazy: porque siempre pides amenazas de muerte ¬¬

Tenshi: porque espero que alguien me compadezca y te mate ¬¬

Crazy: tenshi dobe, pero ya que nos veremos prontito

Tenshi: gracias por leer

Crazy/tenshi: matta ne n.n

- _**crazy no tenshi **_-


End file.
